Face Your Destiny
by pandas rule the world
Summary: Takes place after OOTP, Harry gets lost while visiting the Weasleys. He learns more about his magical abilities. The grim will feature in this story hint, hint
1. Shocking News

Hiya people, this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh with the reviews, but I would like your honest opinion. I will update as often as I can. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Do not own any of these characters, the story is based on the Harry Potter books, I own a few original characters.

_Face your destiny_

_Chapter one: Shocking News_

"W…what?" spluttered Ron, "What do you mean, he's getting engaged?"

"I mean he's betrothed, hooked, gonna get married, apparently he proposed last night," explained George , "Mum was so shocked but I guess she's happy because Percy's finally forgiven her and dad."

"Yeah I still don't get why they welcomed him back, personally I would have told him to shove his head where the sun don't shine," snarled Fred.

It was a sunny day and the four youngest Weasley children were sprawled outside the Burrow, it was a few months since the death of Harry's godfather Sirius. Ron hadn't heard from Harry since they broke up for the summer holidays, but Ron understood that Harry needed his space. As far as Ron knew, Harry was staying with Remus somewhere in Wales. The plan was for Harry and Remus to join them at the Burrow later that evening.

The Weasleys had just received an owl from Percy informing them that he was engaged to Penelope. His parents had accepted Percy back into the family but the children weren't quite ready to accept him, as far as they were concerned Percy was a traitor.

"So, have ya heard from Harry yet?" enquired Ginny.

"No, not ye…" Ron trailed of as a large white owl landed on his shoulder, "Hedwig!"

Ron reached up to untie the letter from Hedwig's leg, "it's from Harry!" exclaimed Ron.

"What's it say, what's it say?" squeaked Ginny.

"Hang on let me open it." Ron tore open the envelope

"_Dear Ron,_

_I'm guessing you're reading this to everyone. I'm okay, well I'm not but I will be, anyway thanks for the letters. Remus has been showing me pictures and telling me stories about stuff him and the marauders used to get up to. Me and Remus have got some stuff to do so we'll be a few days late, but we're definitely coming to visit you before the holidays are finished. How is everyone? Can't wait to see everyone. Is Hermeonee going to visit too? Got to go, see you soon._

_Harry_

"That's strange," said Ron, sounding puzzled.

"What? He sounds normal," said Ginny.

"Well it ain't just how he sounds I mean this letter don't sound like Harry and he spelt Hermione's name wrong, he's usually moaning at me for spelling it wrong,"

"Uh Ron, hello? His Godfather just died, he's not exactly gonna worry about spelling or sounding normal is he?" said George sarcastically.

Ron rolled his eyes at his brother. "Ya think? I know he's gonna sound different but I'm telling you something strange is going on," snapped Ron, who was getting very annoyed.

"Awe is poor wittle ronniekins getting strop…" Fred stopped as Ron leapt on him and started wrestling with him. They both ended up rolling down the hill into a prickly rose bush.

"OWwwwwwwwwww!" yelped a disgruntled Ron.

Fred jumped to his feet and grinned at his brother. "It's your own fault you twit. For once it wasn't me who started it."

Ron attempted and failed to stand up. Fred laughed at his brothers' feeble attempt and pulled him to his feet.

"Are you two alright?" shouted George down the hill.

Fred and Ron called up to George "Yeah we're fine."

"Good. Mum said dinner's ready. You'd better tidy up or mum's gonna have a fit when she sees you."

Fred and Ron trooped back up the hill, "Uh Fred?" Said Ron with a chuckle in his voice.

"What?"

"You…h…have a th…th…thorn in your b…b…butt," with that Ron cracked up laughing and earned himself a kick up the backside from Fred.

"Um… Fred, why is your hand up your butt?" asked George.

Ron had calmed himself down a little but at George's words he cracked up again and fell to his knees in tears.

"WHO LEFT THE STINK BOMBS IN PERCYS ROOM?" yelled Molly Weasley who was standing outside the kitchen door.

Ron stopped laughing immediately but he still had tears rolling down his cheeks. The Weasley children looked guiltily at each other; there was only one way to get out of trouble.

"Mum I got a letter from Harry," said Ron staring at his mother hopefully.

"I don't ca…" Molly trailed off, "Wait did you say from Harry?"

Ron nodded.

"Oh that's great," said Molly, her eyes welling up, "How is he? Is he still coming to see us? I better go shopping. Does he sound okay?"

"Um… well…" started Ron.

Fred discreetly kicked Ron to shut him up before he said anything about the letter sounding strange.

"Uh… He says he's okay, he's coming a few days later, can you buy me pop tarts? He sounds fine." answered Ron, eyeing his brother warily.

"No they're too unhealthy, now dinners ready, in you come," she suddenly noticed the state of Ron and Fred, "What on earth happened to you two?"

"Um, well, what happened was um…" Ron trailed off, cringing under his mothers intimidating gaze.

"I was teaching Ron some um hill rolling skills, but we kinda had a fight with your rose bush." Fred mumbled the last bit about his mothers rose bush.

"WHAT?"

"Well mum lets not ruin the good news about Harry and Remus' arrival," interrupted Ginny.

"Hmph, I suppose you're right dear, come on dinners ready, oh yes you two," she said, looking at Fred and Ron "You two are going to spend the entire afternoon tidying up the garden."

Fred and Ron groaned in unison, but both knew better than to argue with their mother. They just nodded grudgingly and walked inside.

Molly made her two sons' wash and change before they were allowed to eat. There was no danger of their meals getting cold as they had warming charms on them.

The four Weasley children ate in silence, afraid that if they spoke their mother would get angry again and punish them all.

"Hello. Molly, are you there?" called a familiar voice from outside the front door.

Molly got up from her place on the table and went to see who was at the door. She came back into the kitchen, looking very confused, with Remus trailing behind her floating his trunk.

"Hiya Remus, I thought you weren't coming till later in the week?" asked Fred.

"Huh? I thought we arranged for me to come today? It is Monday, right?" he questioned.

"Yeah but Harry wrote to us saying you had stuff to do and would be a few days late" answered Ron.

At these words Remus' face contorted into one of great confusion, "What do you mean? I had to do something for Albus and Harry didn't want to come so he decided to come here early."

"How was he planning on getting here?" Asked Ron.

"He went by floo powder, I watched him myself."

"Um… Ron? You know how you said that letter from Harry sounded weird…" began Ginny.

"Letter, what letter?" asked Remus, who was looking very worried.

Ron handed him the letter, "I didn't think it sounded like him, I mean for one thing he actually admitted his feelings, which he never does, and he also spelt Hermione's' name wrong. I just figured it was coz he is badly hurtin' but do ya think something's wrong? Asked Ron, he was starting to look panicked.

"I don't know, but I think we should contact Dumbledore."

Harry awoke, he was lying in a soft, warm bed, he tried to remember what happened but his memory was kind of hazy.

He felt around for his glasses, luckily they were on a small cabinet next to his bed. He put them on and gazed blearily around at his surroundings.

He heard a 'pop' to his left, it sounded like someone had apparated.

"Uh, hello?" asked Harry, he was really confused now. He wasn't frightened because if he had been kidnapped, why was he in a comfortable bed?

A disembodied voice came from the spot where Harry had heard the 'pop' sound only moments before. "So Prongslet are you ready to embrace your destiny?"


	2. The Return

Hiya again, sorry I took so long, I meant to upload this a few days ago.

Thanks to: **MoonThanatos, IrishEyesAreSmiling, fluffy-89, Ella M. Nite, Fluffy 928, Gemini ice 39, I-want-to-fly, maraudin-around **

**the 1 hp fan:** I luv your story so far. I've updated, now it's your turn. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing this fanfic?

Now here is chapter 2.

**The return…**

_A disembodied voice came from the spot where Harry had heard the 'pop' sound only moments before. "So Prongslet are you ready to embrace your destiny?"_

"Who's there?" asked Harry wearily, dragging himself out of the large bed and facing the general direction of the voice.

"Huh, I've only been 'dead' a few months and my Godson's already forgotten me," the voice let out a dramatic, very fake, sob.

"WHAT?" Yelled Harry, he was very pissed off. Not only did he have a splitting headache, but now some invisible person was impersonating his deceased Godfather.

Harry growled, "how dare you pretend to be Sirius, who are you? Show yourself coward, NOW!"

"Whoa, calm down emeralds, you're gonna hurt yourself" came the same voice, this time it was laced with a hint of concern.

"B…but you d…died" stuttered Harry.

"Uh, uh, uh" Harry figured the invisible person was wagging his finger at him, "I was stunned and fell into a veil, did you actually see my corpse?" questioned the voice, tauntingly.

"Prove you're Sirius," demanded Harry.

"Fine, just don't pass out on me. Okay?"

Harry rolled his eyes, if this wasn't Sirius then whoever it was, was a bloody good actor. Harry glared in the direction of the voice, "I won't pass out."

A patch of air shimmered as it slowly darkened and formed into the shape of a tall man with shoulder length black hair, the man had a huge grin on his face.

"Believe me now?" He asked.

"No," Harry noticed his wand lying on the cabinet by his bed, he quickly grabbed it and pointed it unwaveringly at the impostor (he refused to believe this man was really his Godfather until he had proof), "How do I know you're really Sirius?"

'Sirius' sent a worried glance at the wand pointing at his heart; he then stared Harry straight in the eye and said "watch." Suddenly instead of a man standing in front of Harry, there was a large, shaggy, black dog.

Harry stared transfixed at the grim-like dog. There was no longer any doubt in his mind as to whether this man was his Godfather because Harry knew no matter how easy it is to take on a person's appearance, it is impossible to copy their animagus form.

"P…Padfoot?" that was all Harry managed to say before he promptly passed out and landed in a heap on the soft, red carpet.

"Padfoot transformed back into his human formed and gazed at the unconscious form of his Godson. "Damn," he muttered, "he said he wouldn't faint."

* * *

"…and then Remus suggested that we contact you." Ron finished explaining what happened to Dumbledore.

When Ron had first mentioned that Harry was missing, he though he saw a look of annoyance flash across the kindly headmasters face, but it was so brief, he though he imagined it.

"I will contact Severus to see if Voldemort has something to so with Harry's disappearance. Until then I suggest you all rest and try to remain calm. Ron and Hermione, I would appreciate it if you each write to Harry and ask him where he is."

"But Dumbledore if V…voldemort (Ron had finally stopped saying you-know-who) has got Harry then how would he be able to reply?" Questioned Ron looking confused.

"Mr Potter may have simply ran away so he can have some time alone to grieve, but if that is the case then it is imperative that we find him before Voldemort finds out he is missing," explained Dumbledore.

Ron sat up in Gryffindor tower, they had all decided to stay at Hogwarts rather than go back to the Burrow, he stared out the window and sighed. He knew that Harry wouldn't run away and he also knew that if Voldemort had captured Harry, he would know.

Everyone thought Ron was, well slow, but he wasn't, he enjoyed observing people and was a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for. Due to his skill in chess, he was very adept at understanding how different people worked and various actions they may take, that is why he knew Harry hadn't ran, nor had he been kidnapped. He sighed again.

"Where are you Harry?" he whispered into the night.


	3. Taster

Sirius looked at Harrys tearstained face and let out a sigh, "oh Harry it wasn't your fault. I chose to follow you to the Department of Mysteries, I chose to taunt and goad Bellatrix, I didn't pay enough attention. IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT, understand?" Harry nodded, still slightly unconvinced, but giving Sirius the benefit of the doubt. "Besides as I was the one who fell into the veil, I get to chose who to blame. And I choose myself...and Dumbledore."


End file.
